Harnedor Farmhand
The Harnedor Farmhands are laborers helping the Harnedor Farmer in the farms of Harnedor. They will help you too if you hire them from the Harnedor Farmer. This is one of the hirable unit intended for automatic farms. For more information, take a look on this page. Behaviour The Harnedor Farmhands will plow the grass, dirt (barren or not) blocks around a source of water (4 blocks range), and will begin to plant seeds. If they find no fine place to farm, they will randomly wander in the land, exactly like the regular Harnedhrim. Opposing to Harnedhrims, the farmhands are peaceful and won't attack the enemy NPCs or negatively-aligned players. So, good players, you don't have to worry about them while your raid on Harnedor, except if you provoke them, of course; in which case they will attack you with the deadliest weapon ever. Hiring The Harnedor Farmhands can be hired from the Harnedor Farmer who may be met in the Harnedor Settlement, specifically in the farms or the bazars. You'll need +50 Alignment with Near Harad and 80 to 20 silver Coins, depending of your alignment and your pledge. Of course, for the same price and 0 alignment, you can hire a Slave of Harad from Corsair Slaver, but if you're an evil player with standards, you will certainly prefer these farmhands. Speechbank Friendly * Another day, another army. Will it ever be different? * You're a northerner? I'm surprised you made it this far without either side attacking you. * I hope the nomads set up again at Ijdi-ilel soon. * Have you seen the dark mountains, Person? * I heard there has been trouble at Bêlkadar again. I pray we keep our hold on the Aphûrnin. * The fish have been biting this season. Maybe nobody has to starve, for once. * Have faith, Person. Lord Sauron will make sure those northerners turn to ash, soon enough. * I heard rumours that riders from the East have come to Ninzâyan. What a time to be alive! * The nomads of the Great Desert promised to bring me back something special from across the sands. * I don't suppose you will be helping our warriors push further north, Person? * Some of the men that came back from across the Aphûrnin say another river lies further north. I wonder if there are people like us up there. * The desert of Lostladen is a wasteland of ash and sand. Precious little can grow there. * Lord Sauron has promised us the coming of great warriors out of the South, who will crush the Gondorians with a single blow! * I heard the Men of Umbar still haven't left their waters. Will they ever commit to this war like us? * I hear the lands of Umbar are evergreen and filled with trees bearing many fruits. Why don't they ship some more up our way? * I used to work on a farm, Person. Unfortunately, it was raided by the Gondorians when they reached the Aphûrnin. * Sand to the south, war to the north... is there any place for us to just be at peace? * You're a northerner, aren't you? I can tell. I always can. * I don't normally talk to the likes of you, but something tells me you're alright. * Hot day today, isn't it? * The serpent strangles the tree, Person. Hired * The Sun is hot today. * It is such a hot day. * Farming these fields is thirsty work. * I would delight in a cup of arak. * Must we work forever, Person? * It is hard to work in this heat, Person. * One should not have to work beneath the Sun for so long. * The crops grow well in this heat, but I do not work well in it. * The yellow Sun is a noontide dread... * Worry not, Person. We shall have these fields harvested before long. * Always there is more to sow, more to harvest... Hostile * Northerners! Someone, call the guards! * You shall not burn any more of our lands! * You won't survive for long this side of the Aphûrnin! * By the Serpent! Assault, assault! * I don't know how you made it past our warriors, but your path ends here! * You shall pay with blood, northern fiend! * Are the green lands not enough for you? Begone! * We have fought northerners for generations. Your assault means nothing! Category:Near Harad Category:Harnedor Category:Farmhand Category:Evil Men Category:Farming